


Are You a Governor?

by Glitched_Fox



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad End Nomad AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: While on a scouting mission for El Rey, a curious child provides Nomad some time to reflect.-Also on tumblr! (@glitched-fox)





	Are You a Governor?

**Author's Note:**

> whoo this is. really REALLY short. yeah. just trying to get a feel for this AU tbh

“Are you a governor?”

 

The question froze Nomad in his tracks- or, it would’ve, if the hand clinging to his coat wasn’t already preventing his movement. He hesitated, hand going up to clutch the stone hanging on the chain around his neck, though he winced inwardly at the pressure. He raised an eyebrow and watched the kid cower a little more.  
“It’s an honest question, sir, you’ve got the King’s mark and colors and you look really important. If you are a governor, what are ya up to in a town like this?”

Easy enough, El Rey had sent Nomad on a simple check-up across this part of Nowhere, to make sure the people weren’t getting too riled up. But Nomad couldn’t respond, so he just stared at the kid for a mo  
ment longer, before looking up to the sky. He pointed to a circling crow, then tapped his stone.

The kid, apparently, was aware of El Ray’s animal, and let go of Nomad’s coat, taking a step back. Nomad looked away, not bearing to look at the fear in the child’s eyes as the crow swooped down, perching on Nomad’s shoulder.

“Back on task, Friend,” the crow murmured, beady eyes watching as the kid took off running, disappearing behind a building. “Wouldn’t want anything happening to my only scarecrow if he stays out too long, would we? Your vulnerability is a bit out it the open, you know.”

The crow leaned down and tapped at the stone, causing Nomad to flinch. He nodded quickly, taking a step forward. The crow crooned softly, moving its beak to pick at one of the stitches on Nomad’s face before taking off again.

Nomad stared at the ground as he walked, boots crunching in the sand. No, no he wasn’t a governor. He still had some sense of free will, albeit only when El Rey didn’t need him for something. He wasn’t a governor, though sometimes he wondered if he’d prefer it to this torture. 

He paused in front of an old cork board, reaching up and tugging a battered wanted poster free, tucking it into an inside pocket of his coat.

He was El Rey’s knight, El Rey’s scout, El Rey, El Rey, all hail the great and powerful El Rey.

No, Nomad wasn’t a governor, but he certainly was El Rey’s.


End file.
